Whats in a name?
by DarknessIsTheUniverse
Summary: Set in Season 2. Angelus kills Xander to spite Buffy -kind of. How will Willow cope with her former best friend claiming he doesnt want to lose her despite the lack of a soul? Can she even trust him? vamp!Xander/Willow
1. Chapter 1

Hi there :-)

My first Buffy fic, I hope someone reads this.

It is set in season 2 when Angelus is trying to hurt Buffy but it is Willow and Xander centric (Not sure if they´ll be friend or more yet).

* * *

Willow couldn´t stop crying.

She thought it was impossible to lose as much liquid as she surely had over the past two days without perishing, but then it wasn't like part of her hadn't died.

She looked around her dark room, listening to the empty house and her own irregular breathing. She finally understood what Buffy had meant when she told her the loss of Angel had ripped out a piece of her heart. Willow clutched at her chest as she sobbed again; she could practically feel it bleeding out into her chest.

To think that only two weeks ago all had been well...

Angel had had a soul and lived happily with Buffy.

To think that two days ago they had been fighting him, yes, but at least they had been together, she, Xander and Buffy. Side by side as it was supposed to be. Friends for life.

Until Angelus had destroyed all that.

Until he had gone and taken the person she cared for most in this world without batting an eyelash.

Two days later, with Buffy immobile due to her injuries and Giles holed up in the library doing pointless research –after all there was no turning back time – she was left alone to mourn Xander.

She didn´t know just how long she´d been crouched on the floor in her dark room, blankly staring at a picture that showed her and Xander in grade school with wet eyes when she heard it. A soft knock on her balcony door.

Willow whirled around, her heart almost stopping.

He was back.

God, was he going to torture her every night for the rest of her life?

Despite herself, she stood and walked over to the door. Her teary face was met by tousled black hair and a goofy grin.

"Hey there, sleepy head.", Xander grinned, his teeth flashing unnaturally white in the moonlight.

Willow wished she would just have died along with him.

* * *

There, hope I didnt confuse you. So Angelus took Xander away by making him a vampire.

Care to find out how it came to that and what he is planning? Let me know please :-)


	2. Chapter 2

Looking back it almost seemed surreal. In a nightmarish kind of way.

They had been out on patrol, strolling through the graveyard like every night these past weeks.

Buffy was unusually quiet, nothing like her cheeky, perky self as she dusted vamps like she was on autopilot. Willow and Xander did their best to help, with the slaying as well as with cheering her up. They weren't very successful in either category.

"So, will any plans this weekend?", Xander asked his best friend, draping and arm across her slim shoulders. She blushed slightly, shaking her head in hope he wouldn't notice.

"No. You know, I have homework and then I should probably help Giles with all the new research concerning An…"

She stopped herself when Buffy flinched, physically cringing away from his name.

"Oh Buffy, I'm sorry…", she started apologizing guiltily but the blonde just shrugged, putting on a brave face.

"It's okay, Will. I'm okay."

She didn't look okay.

But really, how should she after her lover had turned into a sadistic killer out to destroy her life?

Thankfully Xander chose this moment to put on a cheerful facade, rescuing Willow from more awkwardness.

"No, but really, you guys.", he boasted, trying to get them to cheer up with his goofiness: "We should do something, go somewhere fun….life is short and we won't be young forever…"

He never received an answering laugh from either girl.

"I´ll second that."; a dark voice from behind them suddenly sneered.

They spun around to see Angelus leaning against a tree casually. Buffy flinched again, but soon pulled herself together and produced a stake out of her pocket.

Angelus just laughed, slowly approaching them, his dark coat floating in the nightly wind: "Even though I would be willing to negotiate the second part of that sentence."

Before anyone could even start to ask what he was talking about, the vampire launched himself at them, quickly engaging in combat with Buffy. It soon become evident that this time Angelus wasn't playing with Buffy like he had before.

He was serious. And he was stronger than her.

Buffy took blow after blow, skin and bones breaking before the situation even really registered with her friends.

Finally though - just as Angelus threw Buffy hard against a tree- Willow reacted, jumping on his back without thinking, trying to pry him off her friend.

"Let go of her!", she yelled, hitting his head with her small fists.

Angelus growled in annoyance. He dropped Buffy and spun around to grab Willow by the throat. She struggled hopelessly as he cut off her air supply, grinning at her helplessness.

"If you insist."; he sneered, fangs blazing in the dim light of the street lamps: "I´ll kill you first. Not that I mind."

And with that he lunged for her neck.

Willow screamed in horror, but the pain she expected never came. Instead she was pulled back and shoved to the ground. She caught herself, looking up to see that Xander had pushed her out of the way in the last second.

At his own expense.

"No! Xander!", Willow cried when she saw her best friend writhing in the vampires brutal grasp, fangs buried deep in his neck.

It was too late by the time she got up and ran towards them. Angelus ripped his fangs out of the boys neck again, shooting her a crimson smile. Xander hung limply in his arms, his face white as a sheet and his eyes closed.

Angelus looked down at him for a moment, then back at the unconscious and battered Buffy, before suddenly grinning.

"Forever young it is.", he announced and snapped Xander´s neck.

* * *

Uhg, ouch...

I was gonna write more afte this about Angel taking Xander away and stuff but i have to admit im not sure just how people become vampires in the buffy verse. do they jsut have to get bitten and die, then wake up a while later or do they have to drink the vampires blood?

Not sure if i will continue this yet, let me know what you think. Oh, and thanks to those who reviewed :-)


End file.
